halofandomcom-20200222-history
Timberland
Timberland is a multiplayer level exclusive to Halo PC. Summary It features two, two-story bases (nearly identical to those in Sidewinder, but with some subtle differences) separated by steep hills, trees and a small creek. In general the map is very symmetric, which makes Timberland one of Halo PC's best maps to play CTF or Assault. The map has several control points and many aspects which suit it for competitive games. Along with an Overshield in the middle sitting on an island in the creek, it has an Active camouflage on either side and one inside the small waterfall(much like in Beaver Creek). The symmetry of Timberland makes it a balanced map. In terms of weapons with the gametype weapon settings on normal, four Sniper Rifles spawn, two Rocket launchers, and two Fuel Rod Guns each of these weapons spawn opposite to their counterparts with respect to the Overshield in the center of the map. The level also does not have any teleporters, making for more intense gameplay. Strategies *In just about every Timberland multiplayer game, there are 3 types of strategies that are played out all of the time. There are the people who charge right at the other base, people who run around the perimeter of the map, to take the enemy from the side, and there is almost always a sniper in the bases (built similarly to the bases in Sidewinder) or behind specially placed rocks on the hills. *The entire map is ideal for hiding on foot from vehicles. Trees are especially good places to hide and not be noticed. Likewise, if you are in a vehicle, watch for ambushes or other dangers popping out from the surrounding forest. *The base of the Waterfalls where mist rises are great spots to hide in, as visibility from the outside is greatly reduced. This location is also prime for Snipers. Trivia Miscellaneous *Timberland was remade as the multiplayer map Ridgeline in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Easter Egg *On team slayer, with friendly fire off, get in a Ghost and go up the hill on the left of blue base. Get out of the Ghost and let a teammate get it. Then, have the teammate drive into you. You should go past the invisible wall. Then go left towards the corner of the area, behind some trees is DMM 2003. DMM 2003 stands for David M. Mertz (DMM) and the year Halo PC came out (2003). Glitches *While not exactly a glitch, it is possible to go up to the hills in a Ghost. Be sure to move quickly at the last moment lest you fall off! If done right, you can go all the way up, giving you a wonderful sniper spot. If you happen to be seen, simply crouch behind the small ledge. Gallery timberland7.jpg|A river on Timberland ImagesCA35NY4N.jpg|Timberland from above. Tim waterfallpowerup.jpg Tim vista2.jpg Tim vista1.jpg Tim sniperspawn2.jpg Tim sniperspawn.jpg Tim shotgunspawn.jpg Tim scorpionspawn2.jpg Tim scorpionspawn.jpg Tim rocketspawn2.jpg Tim rocketspawn.jpg Tim redbaseside2.jpg Tim redbaseside1.jpg Tim redbase2f2.jpg Tim redbase2f1.jpg Tim redbase1f2.jpg Tim redbase1f1.jpg Tim redbase.jpg Tim needlerspawn2.jpg Tim needlerspawn.jpg Tim islandpowerup.jpg Tim bluebaseside2.jpg Tim bluebaseside1.jpg Tim bluebase2f2.jpg Tim bluebase2f1.jpg Tim bluebase1f2.jpg Tim bluebase1f1.jpg Tim bluebase.jpg fr:Timberland Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels